Bittersweet
by Emily-The-Teapot
Summary: Kagome Higurashi a sixteen year old girl in her second year of high school who has had many struggles and tragedies in her life. After spending years away from Tokyo where she spent the first seven years of her life Kagome has moved. Here Kagome will find friends, happiness, and love. But (full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1 -New Beginning-

-This is a story that I wrote tonight that came to my mind when listening to music. The story is a alternative universe story focusing in on the characters from the wonderful anime Inuyasha which I in no way own or make money for that honor goes directly to the amazing, smart, and talented Rumiko Takahashi.-

The story is based on the Life of Kagome Higurashi a sixteen year old girl in her second year of high school who has had many struggles and tragedies in her life. After spending years away from Tokyo where she spent the first seven years of her life Kagome has moved back to Tokyo. Here Kagome will find friends, happiness, and love. But as Kagome knows from the life she has already had not everything can always be happy and hopes, dreams, and promises are never met without some sadness, struggle, and heartbreak. (I'm a Kagome/Inuyasha fan so let it be known that those pairings are most likely in my story)

 **-Chapter 1 New Beginning-**

Kagome glanced upon the large green campus to her new high school with her big wide brown eyes. She felt a mixture of excitement and fear as she watched the other students mixing and mingling around her laughing with their friends who they have probably known all of their lives. She wondered if any of these same people would remember her, the sad little girl whose life was uprooted at seven years old after her father passed away and her mother had to remarry. That was nearly ten year ago now, at the age of sixteen Kagome spent the last nine years of her life living in a small farming town where her stepfather owned a small bit of land. All the dreams her mother put into her young head about living in a small town were never met.

 ** _-stepping away from current time-_**

Kagome's stepfather had tricked them all with promises of a nice safe life away from the city where they would all grow together as a family and he would protect and provide for them. Although it was hard for Kagome's mother at first to fall in love with a man who was not her husband and the father of her two children after two years watching her husband waste away from his sickness and people taking everything they owned to pay for his medical expenses the promise of a secure provided and safe life for her children she moved on with the man with all the words. It only took a few months for the family to realize the hopes that filled their minds were all lies and the man with all the promises wanted nothing more then a warm body to fill his bed and hands to work around the house.

Her mother lived with the life of a servant for years never once complaining or looking sad in front of her young children even when life was hard and she was tired. She didn't cry when she became pregnant with her third child, and for a while was hopeful that her life would turn around as the man who was once so cold and distant with her actually smiled and shared the same hopeful optimism with her that he once shared before they moved into his home. But this of course was then shattered when she gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Yuki. The anger inside the man over a beautiful healthy daughter was shocking to say the least and he quickly fell back into old habits. Then Kagome's mother fell pregnant a second time shortly after Yuki was born with the son her husband so desperately wanted. He treated her like a queen when she announced she was pregnant again and this time with a son the doctors informed them. Yet the baby was never fully meant to be and she lost the child.

Kagome's stepfather raged for weeks after the death of his first son destroying much of what was inside the house and accusing Kagome's mother of purposely loosing his son just to get back at him. She didn't understand what her meant until about a month later when a small boy was left on their door step with note. The red headed boy with the big smile not even 3 months old glanced up at her with such innocent and happy blue eyes and when she read the note her heart broke. The boy was named Shippo and his mother had been with the very man she shared her bed with. Shippo's mother tried raising him the best she could but grief overtook her, not for giving birth to the son she loved but to the sickness she felt over sleeping with a man who was already married. While she loved her son she could no longer look at him without imagining the women with the kind eyes who she had only found out about too late.

She had been married to this man for 5 years now and had their own child together and had just lost their own and yet here was the healthy son he had always wanted. When her husband came home he argued with her over the child he was clutching to his chest closely with a wide grin. He knew he had slept with the woman but she never told him about the child. She disappeared without a word shortly after she saw him in town with his family. Although Kagome's mother wanted to hate the man and scream at him for the betrayal deep down she knew she wasn't as devastated as she should be. Had this been her first husband she might have cried nonstop for months but the man she was married to now she didn't truly love and she stayed with him because it was the right thing to do for her and her children and her duty. She married him she must see it through, and she knew she couldn't make it alone with her children.

It wasn't until about 3 months ago that the last straw was pulled. Kagome's mother had become weak over the years trying her best to raise four children and take care of the house as well as their lively hood which was the farm while her husband drank himself half to death in a bar. Gambling away their money and spending the rest on booze while his family stayed back in the run down shack they called a home. She was used to him coming home drunk he had started that years ago. She was also used to him yelling at her as well but when he slapped her children when drunk and it came out this was not the first time that was the last straw. She called the cops in a panic that Tuesday night and watched as the man she put up with for nine years was cuffed and pulled out of the house screaming at her and her children and threatening them as he was put into a car and driven away.

It only took 3 months for them to loose the tiny house and farm, the debt he left was too great for the family to pay off and Kagome's mother was clearly getting sicker and sicker with time and could no longer ignore the warning signs. Stage 4 breast cancer was the answer to the signs she was given and she wept for herself and the time she had wasted when she could have been fighting. She wept for her children who would soon be without a mother and two of which already had no father and two whose father was locked away. She wasn't left with many options and when the bank came and took her house she grabbed her children and their few bags and left for Tokyo.

Her father was still alive living in that old rundown shrine in Tokyo and while she hadn't talked to him since she remarried she had nowhere left to turn. Her father was old already in his 80s with not the best of health himself and a strict attitude. But deep down he was also kind and gave more then he should and when she showed up on his doorstep with 4 hungry children he opened the door and stepped aside listening to her pleading. He too mourned for his daughter who had not much time to live the doctors said but agreed to do the best he could in raising her children when she could not.

 ** _-Back to Current-_**

That was only Thursday and now here Kagome was Monday morning dressed in her school uniform. A green skirt that seemed a bit longer then the other girl probably due to the fact it was almost two sizes to big but the school didn't have any in her size as the school year had already started and ordering her a new uniform would have cost her extra money her family just didn't have at the moment. She awkwardly twisted the loose fabric giving it a small yank to make sure the safety pins held it safely and sighed. The beaten looking yellow backpack slung over one of her shoulders pulled her white shirt tighter and then she would have liked and choked her for moment making her cough and drop the bag and grab at the shirt tugging the green fabric at the top of her white school uniform top away from her slender neck. She lean forward as she grab her shirt and neck and took a deep breath her long thick black hair falling over her shoulders and her long bangs fell over her eyes.

 **-End Chapter 1-**

* * *

She didn't notice the figure who moved up close to her even though his shadow covered much of the sunlight in front of her until a strong hand reached out to her holding her forgotten backpack. She looked up for a moment the sun was shinning brightly and almost blindingly but that wasn't even registered to Kagome as she looked at the handsome silver/white hair boy in front of her with the piercing golden eyes and heart stopping grin.

I really hope anyone reading this will enjoy what I have written. I know I don't have the best spelling and grammar and I'm only using my own eyes reading over this after I write this and spell check to check over what is written. I also know that I'm not a writer and although I tried writing another fanfic in the past I don't always have the best writing skills but I'm trying my best and I really hope someone enjoys this story anyway. Thank you so much! I know this is only one chapter and mostly just background but I plan to write more of it very soon, maybe even tomorrow. I would appreciate anyone who can give me feedback good or bad and even if you didn't like what you read I still wanna thank you so much for reading what I had to write. I really love Inuyasha and after reading countless Fanfictions of my own after finishing the series ( along with countless other animes) I really wanted to put my own story out there.

-Emily

Ages of characters so far:

Kagome: 16

Kagome's mother: 40

Sota: 12

Yuki: 4

Shippo: 3

Grandpa Higurashi: 82

Unnamed stepfather: 43


	2. Forgotten

The story is a alternative universe story focusing in on the characters from the wonderful anime Inuyasha which I in no way own or make money for that honor goes directly to the amazing, smart, and talented Rumiko Takahashi.-

The story is based on the Life of Kagome Higurashi a sixteen year old girl in her second year of high school who has had many struggles and tragedies in her life. After spending years away from Tokyo where she spent the first seven years of her life Kagome has moved back to Tokyo. Here Kagome will find friends, happiness, and love. But as Kagome knows from the life she has already had not everything can always be happy and hopes, dreams, and promises are never met without some sadness, struggle, and heartbreak. (I'm a Kagome/Inuyasha fan so let it be known that those pairings are most likely in my story)

 **-Chapter 2 Forgotten-**

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the boy who stood before her. Long silvery white strands of the softest looking hair reached longer then her own and stopped where his back ended. His face was handsome with and eyes that seemed to be gazing into her soul with fiery hot golden sunlight. He gives a smile which is both playful and cocky. His hand is wrapped around the thin yellow straps of her backpack holding the bag out to her with one hand stuck straight out at her.

"You dropped this." he said his tone and grin almost teasing her for her simple mistake almost seeming to mock her with just three simple words and a small grin that for some reason makes her heart feel like it's beating ten times as fast.

Kagome stares for another moment at the boy with a star struck expression her lips parted in a small o and her hands still holding down the color of her shirt as she looks up at him from beneath her bangs. Seconds pass without a movement from either of them before a loud whine and sigh is heard behind Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha hurry your gonna make us late." With these words the trance Kagome seemed trapped in vanishes and she shakes her head reaching out for her bag as she stares at the pretty girl standing behind Inuyasha. Long black hair with straight cut harsh bangs that fit her her thin heart shaped face in a way that not many people could pull off. Her jet black hair was pulled back into a thick loose low hung ponytail with two long strands left out to shape her face but some how ending up inside the ponytail as well. The girl was wearing the same uniform as her own yet the green fabric seemed to hug her body more perfectly. A skirt just her size if not a size too short that showed up her toned and smooth thighs between the end of her skirt and the high white socks she wore that didn't fall like Kagome's seemed to. Even her shirt seemed to be custom made for her body showing of her womanly curves in just the right way without being so tight that you would wonder if it would rip if she moved too much to quickly.

Kagome knows the girl all too well and she isn't at all surprised at the pure beauty and confidence this girl now radiated. Kikyo had always been the star of the show even as a young girl in preschool she was able to get all the boys to give her their blocks or to get an extra snack at snack time from the teachers. Part of this was due to her looks but a large part was due to her family. Kikyo's parents were and still are big political figure heads.

Once Kagome's hands placed onto the straps of her backpack Inuyasha released his grip and looked away from Kagome. He then retracted his arm quickly and then turned his back to her. That same arm that a second ago was holding out toward her now wrapped around Kikyo's thin waist and she hears a soft "Keh" before the pair walk away towards the building.

Kagome's eyes tear up for a moment as she watches the retreating couple her eyes moving from the both of them to just focusing on the space where his tinny moving triangular ears should be sitting on top of the thick mane of silver/white tresses.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispers out in a soft and sad voice as her bottom lip quivers and her eyes fill with tears that threaten to pour out at any second.

 ** _-flashback-_**

"You better give me back that ball Inuyasha." a seven year old Kagome yelled as she chanced her best friend.

"Keh only if you catch me slow poke." Nine year old Inuyasha said teasingly as he looked over his shoulder with a grin and then sticking his tongue out his little fangs showing at the same time.

Inuyasha was much faster then poor Kagome and most of the time he liked to humor her by slowing down for a moment to almost let her grab onto his red shirt before he would duck away laughing at her and running away, and sometimes even letting her stop him if he was feeling very nice. But today Inuyasha didn't want to slow down. He didn't want to stop playing with Kagome and if she caught him and got her ball back she had to go home and he would never see her again. Inuyasha couldn't ever let her get the ball and leave.

"Ow!" Kagome screamed out tripping over a rock and smashing face first into the ground and breaking Inuyasha from his thoughts. He ran over to her quicker then he even ran from her falling to his knees in front of the girl who had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.

"A...are you hurt Kagome?" His voice shook with fear as he looked down at her. She lay face down in the ground a moment before flipping over and her big brown eyes looked up at him tear filled and sad.

"I'm alright.." she said but even as she said that she knew it wasn't true. Her pretty face had a small red cut and her knee bleeding and her arm pretty scraped. But the pain from the obvious physical marks were not what she was lying about, the pain she felt was from something deeper and something she had been feeling for much longer.

"Oh Kagome how could you have possibly fell? You must be the only one in the whole world who could not see a giant boulder in a yard and mange to trip over it." Inuyasha chuckled softly reaching out and rubbing his finger across the cut on her cheek brushing away the drop of blood as he looked down at her.

"And you must be the only one in the whole world who would have noticed that pebble hidden in the grass." Kagome said with a giggle sitting up onto her bleeding knee and facing Inuyasha with her head tilted to the side and even as she was laughing a sad expression on her face.

"Inuyasha you won't forget me right? Even if I'm gone a hundred years we will always be best friends right?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Kagome how could I ever forget you? Who could forget someone as slow as you?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Well that's true Inuyasha." She gave him one last smile reaching out and pulling her ball out of his arms. He watched her arms wrap around the ball and pull it to her chest before she sat up. Looking down at him on his knees she finally was smiling with her pretty brown again. Shuffling a bit and moving the ball to one arm holding it under her arm pit as she reached over with her other free hand and her soft fingers rubbed and pulled softly on the small triangular ears that moved as she touched them.

"See you again real soon Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled pulling her arm back fast and turning away from him. She ran away from the only true friend she ever made, leaving him there on his knees in his yard as she ran over to the beat up blue car her mom sat in waiting at the side of the road.

"Keh." He scoffed huffing a bit as he sat there on his knees a small pink blush filling his cheeks as he watched her run away. When he heard the car door slam and pull into the road and then out of sight Inuyasha smiled a bit to himself and reached up to touch the ear where he could still feel her touch.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

That was the last day Kagome spent in Tokyo and the last time she saw or heard from her best friend. Nine long years without a word. It wasn't like they didn't know each others numbers, Kagome even made sure to write the number down for Inuyasha before she left. Even though nine years had passed the phone never rang from her from the boy who had always been there for her when she fell, and Kagome never bothered to call him either. She never knew what to tell him if he had asked how she was doing. She knew if he thought she was unhappy he would over react and she didn't want to trouble him when she lived so far away. So she lived her life hoping he would think she was doing well and that he would be doing well too.

How could he not recognize her? Sure nine years was a long time and Kagome had grown up a lot since she was seven years old but how can you forget your best friends face? She never forgot his even after all this time and one look at his face and into those eyes Kagome knew she could tell who he was even if fifty years had passed. Maybe Kagome just wasn't as important to him as he had been to her?

Kagome sighed a heavy heartbroken sigh her shoulders hunching as she shook and gathered her composer. A loud bell could be heard sounding inside even out in front of the campus and when Kagome looked around she was the only one left standing out there. The hundred of kids who were there just a moment before were gone and Kagome was alone again.

 **-End Chapter 2-**

Thank you so so much to whoever has read my story so far. I know the story is starting out kinda slow and not a lot has really been happening yet but I really want the mood of the story and the plot to be set up nicely. I don't want to rush through any of the ideas I have just to throw out half assed chapters for anyone reading. I want to make this fanfiction something I can be proud of even though I don't know much about writing. I have always loved reading books and fanfictions and I want to give out the details that I would myself love to read. But again thank you so much and I hope to yet again get another chapter out tomorrow. And again any feedback would be wonderful.

-Emily

Ages of characters so far:

Kagome: 16

Kagome's mother: 40

Sota: 12

Yuki: 4

Shippo: 3

Grandpa Higurashi: 82

Unnamed stepfather: 43

Inuyasha: 18

Kikyo: 17


End file.
